There Can Only Be One
by TheUltimateGleek24
Summary: Kurt is having strange feelings for Sam Evans. What will his boyfriend, Blaine, think about it? Read and find out! This is my first FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1 First Day of Senior Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Although, I wish I did! :D

**A/N: **Hello, Readers! This is my first Fan Fiction!

There are some reasons it is Rated M. Those will appear in later Chapters.

Please review! Thank you.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 1.

**There Can Only Be One**

**Chapter 1**

[Beep!] [Beep!] [Beep!]

Kurt Hummel threw the covers off his bed. He reached for the alarm clock. It read 6:00 a.m.

Today was a BIG day.

It was the first day of his senior year at McKinley High. It seemed like just yesterday his boyfriend and him were starting their first summer together.

"Blaine…" Kurt thought.

After the months of endless dates, late-night movies, and awkward dinners with Finn, they would be separated 5 out of the 7 days of the week.

Kurt went to his door. Hanging on the doorknob was his "First day of Senior Year" outfit. He had picked it out the day after his Junior Year ended.

Kurt went to the bathroom door. Oddly it was locked.

Kurt yelled, "Who's in there?"

His answer came from his step-brother, Finn Hudson, "It's me, bro? Who else would be in our bathroom?"

Kurt asked, "What are you doing in there, this early?" Finn never got up later than 7 a.m. on a school day.

Finn answered, "Taking a dump. I'll be a while."

Kurt, absolutely disgusted with his step-brother, sped walked to their parents' bathroom. Carole (Kurt's step-mother) was curling her hair, and Burt (Kurt's father) was kissing her goodbye. Burt had to open up shop early, because a potential client wanted to talk.

Burt came out the door and saw Kurt's annoyed facial expression. Burt asked, "Why the facial?"

Kurt told his dad what Finn was doing in THEIR bathroom at 6 a.m.

Burt snickered, "Well son, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Kurt looked at his father with a "This is why I'm gay, Dad" look.

Burt said, "Love you, kid. I gotta go."

Kurt asked Carole, "Can I share your bathroom?"

Carole answered, "Sure, honey!"

Carole left to make breakfast. Kurt hung his outfit on the closed doorknob.

30 minutes later, out came Kurt all gussied up.

Kurt walked downstairs. Finn was washing his bowl, while Carole ate her oatmeal.

Finn turned to ask, "Hey, Kurt? Do you want me to drive you to school, or is Blaine taking you?"

Kurt answered, "Sure. Blaine is sharing his last week of summer vacation with his Dalton friends, anyway."

Finn kissed his mom, grabbed his car keys and backpack, and walked out the front door to his truck.

Kurt grabbed his satchel, said goodbye to Carole, and followed Finn to his truck.

15 minutes later, the step-brothers pulled into McKinley High School.

Finn got out and started walking to the gymnasium, where Noah Puckerman stood intimidating new freshman.

Kurt walked into the front doors of the McKinley High, and thought, "This is it, my Senior Year!"

Kurt headed to his locker. As he rounded a corner, Sam Evans shoulder bumped him on accident.

Sam exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry, dude! I didn't see you there!"

Kurt thought he saw a gleam of light in Sam's eye?

Kurt suddenly had a strange feeling in his stomach. He immediately dismissed it.

"It's fine, Sam." Kurt said.

Sam nodded and headed for the gym. Kurt turned and headed to his locker, again.

Little did Kurt know, that "feeling" that he felt with Sam was slowly growing…

**A/N: **I decided to end the Chapter 1 there. It seemed like a good place. Any reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Chapter 2 is on its way!


	2. Chapter 2 French IV

**A/N: **I just would like to say, "Thank You!" to all of you who added me for a Story Alert, adding the story as one of your favorites, and the reviews! Keep them coming!

Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I will try to do at least two, weekly! Enjoy!

**There Can Only Be One**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt Hummel's first class was French IV.

As he walked into the room he saw an odd sight. Sam Evans was talking to his French teacher, Mrs. Molder.

Mrs. Molder pointed her finger to the desk next to Kurt.

Kurt overheard Sam say, "Thanks, Mrs. Molder." He headed for the desk next to Kurt.

Mrs. Molder began her first day of school speech. At the end, she included, "… and I would like to welcome Sam Evans to our French IV class."

Sam blushed.

While Mrs. Molder started today's lesson, Kurt scribbled a note to Sam.

"Hey. It's Kurt."

Kurt slipped it over to Sam's desk. Sam answered, "Yeah, dude. You're sitting right next to me."

Kurt received his answer with a blush.

"True. I didn't know you took French? I especially didn't think you were French IV material."

Sam responded.

"That's what everybody says! I took French I in middle school! That's why I'm in French IV and a junior! Does that explain it?"

"Oh. That explains it."

"Yeah, bro. Hey! Sorry for slamming into you this morning!"

"Oh, that's fine. At least it's not Karofsky anymore."

"That's true. So how was your summer?"

"Great! I hung out with Blaine ALL SUMMER! He's soooo… OH. Sorry. I forgot! You're not gay."

When Sam received that note, he felt a strange feeling in his chest.

He looked at Kurt.

What he saw wasn't some little, gay, boy.

What Sam saw was a god. From that moment on, Sam Evans was gay.

Sam thought, "That's all MINE!"

Then, reality slammed him in the face.

He couldn't have Kurt.

Kurt was ALL Blaine's.

Sam started scribbling back, but the bell rang. Kurt stood up, grabbed his satchel, and said, "Bye, Sam. See you in Glee Club."

…

Sam wanted Kurt like he had never wanted anything before. From that second on, Sam was prepared to do anything to have Kurt all to himself.

**A/N:** I know Sam probably isn't in French IV, but that's how the story had to go. I decided that Sam want's Kurt, but Kurt might not want Sam. Do you want "Hevans" to be a reality? It might, or not.

Chapter 3 is on its way!

Please REVIEW! I will take any criticism, too.


End file.
